Number Eight
Number Eight was eighth in line of the Ten Garde children who escaped from Lorien during the Mogadorian attack. Eight lived in New Delhi, India, for the whole of his life on Earth with his Cêpan, Reynolds. Reynolds soon fell in love with a woman, Lola, who often tried to wear down the relationship between Reynolds and Eight. After Reynolds confided their true identity, she encouraged the family to take a trip into the nearby Himalayas to ease the newfound tension. She told the Mogadorians, betraying them for money. As she bent to claim her reward, the Mogadorians killed her and then Reynolds. However they were unable to kill Eight due to the Loric charm. He escaped, losing his chest and lived in the mountains for years before he was located by Number Six, Number Seven, Number Ten and Crayton. Number Eight was the Eighth Lorien Elder. He was killed by Number Five when he teleported in front of his blade, saving Nine in the process. |-|Appearance/Personality=Number Eight is described as being lightly tanned, with deep emerald green eyes and long curly black hair. He is said to be tall and really thin but also muscular and athletically toned due to living in the Himalayas for years. After he shapeshifts into his normal form for the first time infront of Six, Marina, Ella and Crayton, Six comments: "With his full lips and thick black eyebrows, I must say, he's kind of hot". Like the remainder of the Garde, he has three circular scars on his right ankle, signifying the deaths of the first three Garde, as well as one Loric Symbol on his left ankle, the mark that brands them all together. Eight is very playful and likes to have a joke. He seems to treat everything with interest, curiosity and fun. He could be this easy going because of his lack of human contact when living in the Himalayas after his Cepan, Reynolds died. Because of this time alone in the Himalayas, it has made him wiser and more confident in his abilities, the perfect spot for him to develop them further in peace. Despite his past, he is very trusting but can sometimes let his guard down a little too quickly. In The Rise of Nine, he rushes to hug Six not thinking for a moment that it could be a trap. It turns out to be Setrákus Ra who takes advantage of his vulnerable position and stabs him. |-|Legacies='Enhancement - '''All Garde possess enhanced physical strength, speed, reflexes, endurance and durability. '''Telekinesis - '''Like all Garde, Eight could move objects with his mind. '''Teleportation - '''The ability to move from one place to another in a matter of seconds, by dissapearing in one place and appearing in another. Eight's range is 200 feet, but the further away he teleports the less acurate his precision becomes. However, if he is by a large Loralite Stone (usually found in one of the Loric secret bases) he can teleport to seven other places around the world that have a Loralite Stone by them, including the Himalayas, Stonehenge, New Mexico and the Gulf of Aden, among other places. This was Eight's first Legacy to arrive and it came when he thought his Cepan was about to be hit by a taxi, he managed to teleport to where Reynolds was and pull him out of the way just in time. '''Shape Shifting - '''The ability to shape shift into any form may it be beast, person or imagined being. '''Hydrolocomotion - '''The ability to walk on water. Eight showed this to Six, Marina, Ella and Crayton when they first met him in India. '''Extrasensory Perception - '''The ability to gather information not gained through physical senses. It is known as a seventh sense (sixth sense is direction) and he tells this to Marina and Ella when they had just teleported to Stonehenge. '''Precognition - '''The ability to see the future and past through dreams. Eight had visions of Six, Marina, Ella and Crayton coming to India to seek him out. Eight also told the others that the Garde who will grow to assume the role of Pittacus Lore will have a way of communicating with Setrakus Ra, making Eight, Four and Nine the most likely candidates. |-|Chest=Eight has one of nine special Loric Chests given to the Nine Garde that can only be opened by the Garde of that certain chest and their Cepan together. (However, if the Cepan dies, the Garde will be able to open it by themself). It contains their inheritance from Lorien. When Eight's Cepan, Reynolds, was killed, one of the Mogadorians escaped with Eight's Chest in a small Mogadorian aircraft. What Eight didn't know was that the aircraft had crashed shortly afterwards in one the huge lakes in the Himalayas. Marina (who has the Legacy of Underwater Breathing) found the crashed spaceship with Eight's Chest perfectly intact inside it. '''Contents:' '''The Duplicator - '''A pencil sized golden rod that expands like a scroll into a large doorway. When someone or something it thrown through the doorway, it is duplicated in the way it entered the doorway. The duplicated item will then be sucked back into the rod, completely disappearing when it is retracted back into its original form. '''Green Crystal - '''A medium sized green crystal that acts as a vortex, allowing the user to suck air up and travel underwater in the dome of air that the green crystal provides. '''Glass Ring - '''This piece of inheritance has an unknown use. '''Curved Antler - '''A Chimærae totem. Can summon them and cause them to become extremely excited. |-|Trivia/Relationships= *Number Eight was originally believed by Crayton to be the representative of Pittacus Lore in the new set of Elders because of his impressive display of Legacies. *Number Eight's panel in the Teleportation Cave showed him being killed with a sword, which was initially thought to just be an injury in the battle at the Dulce Facilities, New Mexico in The Rise of Nine. Eight was later killed in The Fall of Five by teleporting in front of Nine in order to protect him from Five's blade, thereby fulfilling the prophecy. *Number Eight was the first known Garde member to openly display his abilities to a large number of humans. *Number Seven was extremely close to him at the time of his death. *Number Six had a sister-like relationship with him. *He was temporarily resurrected by the Loric Entity and allowed it to speak through him. *Number Five was shown to regret killing him, believing that he could be converted to the Mogadorian cause and talking to his body after his death. The Rise of Nine=We first hear of another Garde member in this novel from Crayton, who says he has heard rumours of a boy with amazing abilities in India. Number Eight had a vision of Six, Marina, Ella and Crayton coming to India to seek him out. He had them kidnapped and brought to his hideout by his followers, where he tested them to make sure they were Loric. He told them about his life, broke alliegances with his followers, and took them to a nearby Loric Base where they could teleport together to one of the seven other spots on the globe. After being slowed down by Mogadorians, he eventually manages to transport everyone (except Crayton, who dies in the Loric Base when they are being attacked by Mogadorians) to a different place on the globe. They lose Six as she is not directly holding onto Eight when they teleport and they eventually work out she must have landed in New Mexico because Ella manages to communicate telepathically with her. After a few other stops they eventually make it to New Mexico, ready to save Six from the Dulce facilities. There, they happen to meet Four and Nine who had seen all the Garde appear on Malcolm Goode's tablet in New Mexico. The five of them break into the Dulce facilities and fight their way through the Mogadorians and the FBI alike. When they see Six (who is actually Setrákus Ra in disguise) Eight runs forward and hugs her, and she stabs him in the back. The fake Six turns into Setrakus Ra and takes away all their powers, meaning Eight can't yet be healed by Marina. Mogadorians enter and start attacking them all and the whole things turns to chaos. Ella works out how to stop Setrakus Ra rendering them powerless and Marina manages to heal Eight just in time. When he is healed, the two share a kiss, but it is unknown whether Eight feels this way about Marina yet. The book ends with Setrakus Ra and the Mogadorians suddenly disappearing and all of them, including the real Six, vowing to stick together and fight their way out. |-|The Fall of Five=Number Eight goes to Nine`s penthouse with the other Garde, except for Five. After Four, Six, and Sarah go to meet Five, Eight walks in on Marina and Ella discussing the pairings. He later goes with Marina to wander around the waterfront. He manages to cheer her up quite a bit. When they get back, Nine is angry at them for leaving without telling him, but appears to mostly be angry at Eight. Eight is not a jerk to Five, Sam, or Malcolm when they arrive, though he does try to get Five to talk about his past. He shows himself to have a soft spot for Marina. He plays Capture the Flag and his team wins. He goes with Marina, Six, Five, and Nine to Florida. He fights a monster and wins, but is injured. Marina heals him and he offers to kiss her. Five attacks and disables Six and Nine. Marina and Eight try to reason with him, telling him to at least stop holding Nine underwater. When he lifts Nine up, Nine starts talking rudely to Five. Eventually Five tries to stab Nine, but Eight teleports and is killed instead. Marina is extremely upset and develops Cyrokinesis. She takes out one of Five`s eyes and accidentally freezes Eight`s body and has to run. |-|The Revenge of Seven=The Mogs collect his body and take him to an abandoned NASA base. They attach wires to him to prevent him from decaying so they can use him for experiments. Five starts talking to his body, saying that he is sorry. Marina, Six, and Nine sneak in. A Mog comes in, telling FIve that it is time to leave and to bring the body. Five lies, saying that the body isn`t there. The Mog is able to see Eight. Five kills him. Nine brings him onto a ship Adam is controlling. They bring him to Ashwood Estates. Later Six, Marina, and Adam bring him to Calakmul. The spirit of Lorien thing speaks through him, and brings him back temporarily so that he can kiss Marina one last time before dissolving really depressingly. Category:Garde Category:Number Eight Category:Discussion Pages Category:Loric Category:Characters Category:Dead Category:The Rise of Nine Category:The Fall of Five